


believe in me believing in you

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, here's some much needed soothing of the soul, ladrien, post-desperada, some of ya'll are acting the clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Ladybug visits Adrien after Desperada.





	believe in me believing in you

**Author's Note:**

> Because not right now doesn't mean not right ever.

Adrien wished he could say he was surprised to see Ladybug tapping on his window that evening. Wished he could say he hadn’t expected her. But spending months in a day with someone, even if it was the same terrible moment over and over and over again, didn’t come without some level of intimacy.

He would have known she’d come even if he _ wasn’t _ Chat Noir.

It didn’t sting any less though.

Usually the sight of his lady at his window would have sent his heart pounding. Today it was just a reminder of how he’d failed her.

“Hey,” He said as he opened the window, turning away as she let herself in.

“Hi,” She said, voice soft. He glanced over to see her fidgeting with one of her bunches, fingers anxiously running through her hair. “Sorry for just dropping in.”

He shrugged. “It’s fine. You’re always welcome here.”

“I–_ oh _. Um, thank you.” It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like she might have been blushing. She smiled. “I just wanted to say thank you. For today I mean.”

Adrien laughed. “For what? Letting you die so much?”

“_No_,” Ladybug said, reaching out for his hands, squeezing them tight. “For for saving my life.”

“Yeah,” He shook his head. “Right.”

She frowned. “Hey, I’m serious.”

Of course she was. Ladybug wasn’t cruel.

He scowled. “I didn’t do anything. Not really.”

“Adrien, you _ tried _.” She said. “And when it didn’t work you tried a thousand times again. That’s– that’s more than I can ask of anyone really.”

“But I failed.” He shifted and her hand dropped from his. “I guess I’m not fit for a miraculous after all.”

“Stop that,” She scolded. “It’s not your fault. We were going up against a tough villain _ alone _. Akumas are hard enough on my best days but without Chat Noir they’re nearly impossible.”

“That’s not what you said before.”

“Yeah, well, I was wrong before.” Her hands found her waist. “You did your best, Adrien.”

“A lot of good that did.”

Ladybug sighed.

“Look, maybe the snake miraculous wasn’t the right choice,” Adrien snorted. She continued. “But that doesn’t make _ you _ a wrong choice either. It just means that in that moment, today, it was someone else.”

He sat down on the edge of his bed, head low. 

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Ladybug took the seat beside him, reaching forward to cup his face and bring his eyes to hers.

“No, _ really_.” She said, voice low. “I stand by what I said, Adrien. I trust you.”

She leaned forward then, freezing him, as her lips found his cheek for the second time in as many hours. Ladybug pulled away, just enough to meet his gaze.

“I hope when the time comes you’ll trust yourself too.”

Adrien nodded, a little stunned, a little warm. His voice cracked in the distance between them.

“I’ll try.”


End file.
